falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartrian State Election, 539AER
3.4% | image1 = | leader1 = Neville Chamberlain | party1 = Cartrian Liberal Party | last_election1 = 64 | seats1 = 88 | seat_change1 = 24 | popular_vote1 = 3,408,636 | percentage1 = 22% |swing1 = 6% | image2 = | leader2 = Barry F. Gainsborough | party2 = Falleen Democratic Coalition Party | last_election2 = 72 | seats2 = 68 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 2,633,946 | percentage2 = 17% | swing2 = 1% | image3 = | leader3 = Noel Edmonds | party3 = Cartrian Conservative Party | last_election3 = 60 | seats3 = 64 | seat_change3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = 2,479,008 | percentage3 = 16% | swing3 = 1% | image4 = | leader4 = Stephen O'Brien | party4 = Cartrian Socialist Party | last_election4 = 68 | seats4 = 56 | seat_change4 = 8 | popular_vote4 = 2,169,132 | percentage4 = 14% | swing4 = 3% | image5 = | leader5 = Richard Grantville | party5 = Imperial Party | last_election5 = 68 | seats5 = 32 | seat_change5 = 36 | popular_vote5 = 1,239,504 | percentage5 = 8% | swing5 = 9% | image6 = | leader6 = Adam L. Marshall | party6 = Cartrian Independence Party | leader_seat6 = | last_election6 = 16 | seats6 = 28 | seat_change6 = 12 | popular_vote6 = 1,084,566 | percentage6 = 7% | swing6 = 3% }} The Cartrian State Election of 539AER was held from 24 October to 6 November 539AER. The election was called a year early, via a Cross-Party agreement, as to allow a Wartime Mandate to be given to a Government for the period of the War that had recently engulfed Falleentium. The Election The Cartrian Liberal Party, led by their long standing leader Neville Chamberlain, saw a large increase in their level of support this election. This swing, which mostly came at the expense of the Imperial Party, saw the CLP gain enough of the vote and seats to become the main Party in the Royal Parliament for the first time in over 20 years. Previously their Coalition Partner the Falleen Democratic Coalition Party had occupied this position for the past 12 years and had formed the heart of every Government until now. The Imperial Party under Jeremy Darklin experienced a grueling election that saw then losing half their seats, coming withing 100 votes of losing Darklin's own seat in Caernarfon Central, and saw their overall vote plummet to its lowest rating in living memory. They polled a mere 8% Nationally, almost being overtaken by the Cartrian Independence Party and the Federal Devolution Party. This marked a severe break in Cartrian Politics as people grew somewhat disillusioned with the Empire and its structure of Governance. The election saw the rise of many new Parties and many relatively minor ones made rather noticeable gains. The Cartrian Independence Party was far more successful than in 536AER gaining 3% of the vote and gained a further 12 seats to add to their existing 16 seats. However their biggest breakthrough in the eyes of the people and local media, becoming a viable Political Party not simply a Single Issue Party obsessed with Independence. This election saw the continuation of the previous Government format, although with the Liberal Party now taking charge instead of the FDCP. The Government was also returned with an increased number of seats in the house, 192 up from the previous 156, thus almost giving it a Majority within the House alongside a Wartime Mandate from the people. The most notable member to not return to the House was the outgoing State Chancellor, Victor Noir, who stood down after over 20 years in the House. His standing down is widely accredited as the reason the FDCP slipped into 2nd place in this election due to his local popularity and the trust he held with the people of Cartria. Full Results Royal Cartrian Parliamentary Election, 539AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor="#FFDE33"| |align = left | Cartrian Liberal Party |align = right | 88 |align = right | 22 |align = right | 3,923,858 |align = right | 22 |- |bgcolor="#9859A8"| |align=left | Falleen Democratic Coalition Party |align = right | 68 |align = right | 17 |align = right | 3,032,072 |align = right | 17 |- |bgcolor="#176CFF"| |align = left | Cartrian Conservative Party |align = right | 64 |align = right | 16 |align = right | 2,853,715 |align = right | 16 |- |bgcolor="#D11313"| |align = left | Cartrian Socialist Party |align = right | 56 |align = right | 14 |align = right | 2,497,001 |align = right | 14 |- |bgcolor="#4AD4A6"| |align = left | Imperial Party |align = right | 32 |align = right | 8 |align = right | 1,426,857 |align = right | 8 |- |bgcolor=" #9CA68A"| |align = left | Cartrian Independence Party |align = right | 28 |align = right | 7 |align = right | 1,248,501 |align = right | 7 |- |bgcolor="#DB44CC"| |align = left | Federal Devolution Party |align = right | 28 |align = right | 7 |align = right | 1,248,501 |align = right | 7 |- |bgcolor="#A11C04"| |align = left | Falleen Communist Party |align = right | 20 |align = right | 5 |align = right | 891,786 |align = right | 5 |- |bgcolor="#595959"| |align = left | Cartrian Fascist Party |align = right | 12 |align = right | 3 |align = right | 535,072 |align = right | 3 |- |bgcolor="#16AAB5"| |align = left | Independent MCPs |align = right | 4 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 160,522 |align = right | 0.9 |- |bgcolor="#FFFFFF"| |align = left | Spoiled/Invalid Ballots |align = right | 0 |align = right | 0 |align = right | 1,783 |align = right | 0.01 |- |align=left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 400 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 17,819,668 !align = right | 100 Category:The Imperial Constitution